


Six Weeks

by destieldearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldearie/pseuds/destieldearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after the new episode, I had this idea that Rumplestiltskin lived in Bae's apartment in NYC before he was able to find Ursula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle. Also, I wrote this in-between studying for a calculus exam and writing a lab report so it might have errors. I just wanted to get this down. Enjoy! I'm destieldearie on tumblr
> 
> I'll write more if anyone enjoys this.

Rumplestiltskin put the key in the lock, but couldn’t bring himself to turn it just yet. His hand began to shake as he closed his eyes and allowed himself, for the first time since he was commanded to leave, to remember. He thought about Belle, his beautiful Belle, and her eyes screwed shut as he was forced over the line. He deserved it, he knew that, but it still hurt. He had to find a way back to her, to explain. If he could just explain that the dagger wasn’t what he loved most, but his greatest weakness, then leave again if that was what she wanted. He lost the one person he spend three hundred years trying to find because of that dagger and gods forgive him, but he would do anything it took to never feel that way again. He loved her, still loves her, but his fear was greater. She would have hated the man he had to become and that’s why he couldn’t tell her. He knew she’d leave him, but if he could only prolong the inevitable, he could commit everything about her to memory. The way she hugged him, the way she kissed him, the way she instinctively reached for his hand in the dead of night, it would be enough when she would inevitably leave. When she left him, cast him out, he stayed at the line for hours. He knew she’d leave, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Finally, after praying to every deity that might take pity on him, he hauled himself to his feet and left with only the clothes on his back, a large stick he’d found on the side of the road, and his memories. Memories that included smiles and laughter from both of them and that was enough, until it wasn’t anymore. 

It had been eight days since the town line and when the first snow fell over New York early one morning, Rumplestiltskin knew he couldn’t avoid the apartment any longer. He’d spent several days braving the elements and sleeping wherever he could find someplace where he wouldn’t be murdered, but the key he’d found among Bae’s thing began to grow hot in his pocket as the days went by. He’d kept up with the payments after his boy had…, well after. It was where Bae had called home and the place where he had found him after searching for him for nearly three hundred years. After what seemed like hours, Rumplestiltskin finally turned the lock and opened the door. At least his memories and his guilt waited until he was fully in the apartment with the door closed before they crashed into him. 

“Oh, Bae…” He wept as he fell to his knees.


End file.
